patience
by gardevoir
Summary: It always pays off in the end.


since I have to repost my least favorite chapter of Swanna Song soon I figured I might as well post a different smut thing to get the embarrassment and shame over with

{or at least alleviate some of it for later...}

also just like my past self there's no way in hell you'll ever get me to go back and reread this to find typos or errors

* * *

><p>Find an error in the smut part? Deal with it. B| I refuse to fix it. hates rereading her own smut

I changed all the "Touko"s to "Hilda" 'cause I kept thinking of Swanna Song's Hilda. :v Yeah, the name's uglier, but who cares? :'D Same girl.

Oh, yeah, forgot to mention. Yes, this is a bit out of sequence. For the sake of plot. You guys understand, right?

... shit, the disclaimer.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Pokémon.

* * *

><p>Today, the sun beat down harshly over the city of Nimbasa, the burning rays roasting anything they could touch, the heat of summer shoving the end of spring aside.<p>

These beams were cooking a particular individual rather well, the poor fellow feeling himself tan as he stood near the city's amusement park, waiting on the trainer he told to meet at this very location.

It seems she was running late, though. '_How unprofessional and rude, leaving a king waiting past a deadline..._' But N would forgive her since she didn't know that he was the king of Team Plasma quite yet.

Ten minutes after the rendezvous time, the trainer finally showed up, coming from the direction of the amusement park. She gave him an only slightly apologetic look upon her arrival. "Sorry," she said, a triumphant feel radiating from her as she chuckled. "I was over at Elesa's gym and I completely forgot that you wanted me to meet you here."

"All is forgiven," he said, though he didn't look pleased about hearing that she was using her pokémon to battle again. "Be more calculating of the time you have until a meeting next time."

She stared at him for a few moments, blinking a couple times before shaking her head. "Anyway, what'd you call me here for? It better be quick because I need to go see Elesa on Route Five so that she can tell Clay to put down the Charizard Bridge." Her arms were crossed and she stood up straight with her chin raised, not acting effeminate in the slightest.

This girl, who he discovered was named Hilda from the incident in Accumula, had caught his attention in that town. Her pokémon said some rather interesting things every time he listen to them; the girl herself was an peculiar entity herself.

It made him curious, wanting to know more about this trainer.

"You're looking for Team plasma, right?" She looked at him suspiciously, trying to figure out how he discovered her hidden motives. "They ran into the amusement park." She looked absolutely baffled now, having just come from there.

"... What? I was just—I would have seen them..."

He offered her no explanation, just saying, "Come with me."

He grabbed her hand, dragging her along with him, taking them to the Rondez-View Ferris wheel. Elesa walked by and looked at her curiously, Hilda cutting off any questions she was about to ask by putting a finger to her lips. The trainer then shrugged, holding up a finger to tell the gym leader to give her a second.

When they finally stopped, he turned to face her. "They're not here," he said, faking a slight frown. She scowled, snatching her hand away from his. "Well obviously. I was just here. I would have seen them." She then shook her head, starting to walk away. "That was pointless. I'm leaving."

Before she could though, he reached out and grabbed her arm. "Let's ride the Ferris wheel and see if we can find them," he suggested instead.

She sighed and had to contemplate this for a moment, giving him a hard stare. "Fine. You better not try anything either. I don't exactly trust you right now."

All N did was chuckle while he shoved his hands in his pockets, walking up to the building.

She glared daggers at his back, finding that the smirk he made while chuckling to himself irked her more than it should have, reluctantly following him.

When they boarded, he took the right while she took the left, muttering to herself about how chilly it was inside the car. After she sat down, she crossed her legs, doing the same for her arms. Rather than looking out of the window like he was, she stared at him expectantly. "So? Pretty sure it's going to be hard to see anyone from up here. What'd you bring me here for?"

He kept quiet, putting on another one of those irritating smirks without so much as a glance at her. She wanted to deck him every time she saw that expression, even though she'd only seen it twice now.

Unlike her, who was sitting in the center of her seat, he sat at the end of his, leaning against the window he was gazing out of. "I love Ferris wheels... the circular motion... the mechanics... they're like collections of elegant formulas."

She stared at him dubiously now. "What kind of bullshit are you spouting now?" She growled, eyes narrowed.

That. Damn. Smirk.

"Stop smiling like this is some kind of fucking joke I don't understand," she hissed, feeling insulted. She was standing now, ready to pounce if these antics continued.

"Rather brash, aren't you?" he commented, finally looking at her, a provoking grin on his charming face.

It took all of two long strides for her to reach him, grabbing his shoulders and slamming him against the wall. "Start talking. If all you wanted was to make fun of me, this was a waste of my time. I could have been halfway to Driftveil by now."

Her glare was piercing and it took all he had to not flinch. He wasn't going to give her the satisfaction of seeing him lose his composure.

"Alright, alright," he told her, brushing her hands off of his shoulders. She still stood him front of him, making a point to cross her arms and look down at him.

Brash indeed.

"First I must tell you... I am the king of Team Plasma." Her arms fell to her sides, her eyes wide with disbelief, his words freezing her in place. "Ghetsis asked me to work with him to save pokémon." He went back to staring out of the window now, expression solemn. "I wonder how many—"

The Ferris wheel came to an abrupt halt, causing Hilda to stumble forward. Luckily, she had thrown her hands out in front of her before she fell on him.

Though it also meant that she was now face-to-face with him. He raised an eyebrow at her, pulling that idiotic smile across his lips again.

Annoyed by this, she huffed a "Che!" before pushing herself up and going back to her seat.

Both looked up at the intercom as it announced, "We apologize for the sudden interruption of the ride, but we are experiencing some technical difficulties. Air conditioning will still be provided as we work to solve this problem, but we cannot get those higher than two stories out of their cars. The ceiling of the car can easily be pried open with the latch near the back of the car. Use your pokémon to assist you in getting down. Thank you and we apologize for the inconvenience."

"You can't be serious." She put her face in her palm for a moment before she got to her feet, getting up onto the bench and searching for the latch to flip the roof open.

"What are you doing?" He asked her, wary of what she was planning.

"Getting out, duh. Didn't you hear the announcement?" She snorted as she unhooked a pokéball from her shorts, ready to undo the latch.

He stood up and grabbed her arm that was holding the capsule. "I'm going to humbly request that you not do that. You can simply wait for the Ferris wheel to start working again."

"You're kidding me." She groaned and stepped down, yanking her arm back and putting the pokéball away. She flopped unhappily back into her seat with a bratty sigh, complaining, "You know we'll probably be in here all night, right?"

"Then so be it."

She threw her hands up in frustration.

.-.

When the sun was still up, Hilda could just barely tolerate the icy air that was being blasted into the car. The heat from outside had provided her with just enough warm to keep her goosebumps at bay.

But now that night had fallen, she was freezing her ass off.

And with the dim lighting coming from the city below them, he could easily see the shivers coursing through her body.

They had gone hours without talking, but this was an opportunity not to be missed. "If you're cold, you could have said so."

"I'm... f-f-fine," she retorted with chattering teeth, bringing her knees up and hugging them. She could feel the chills throughout her whole body, goosebumps visible on her bare skin. '_Whose bright idea was it to set the temperature to below freezing anyway?_'

After a few more minutes of watching her suffer, N sighed and stood up, sitting next to her. "G-get away fr-fr-from me," she hissed, though the effect wasn't nearly as vicious as she wanted it to be. It was smouldered by the fact that her teeth were clicking rather noisily.

"You won't last the night if you continue to let yourself freeze," he told her, scooting closer to her since she had inched herself away. Shaking his head, he took off the white overshirt, handing it to her.

She didn't bother taking it.

"Hilda."

"I d-d-don't want your sh-shit; if you w-would j-j-just let me out, I wouldn't b-be having th-th-this problem,_Your Highne-ne-ness_," she sneered, getting as far away from him as possible.

The "highness" remark actually inflicted him a bit, sensing the hostility she had toward him. "Can we not just set these conflicts aside until we're able to leave?" Truth be told, he didn't want to be an _enemy_ to her, though they were after completely different, conflicting goals. And besides, for some reason he just couldn't figure out, he enjoyed seeing her annoyed with him.

He wondered what other expressions she could make.

She sighed raggedly, knowing she didn't really have many other options. "_Fine_," she grumbled, letting him slide over to her.

Though she took his shirt graciously, the cold still seeped through the cloth. Noticing it wasn't working, he put an arm around her so that she was leaning against him. "Didn't I tell you not to try anything?" She started pulling away, but he had her firmly in place.

"Trust me, just this once. Please." He looked down at her, expression pleading.

These cornering options were really grinding her gears.

Her shivering began to subside, but she could still feel the hairs on her arm standing on end. She wasn't convulsing as much, but he knew that the shirt and just sitting next to him wasn't going to be enough.

Thinking of a way to fix this, he started rubbing her arms, pulling her over so that she was practically in his lap.

This was warming her up, but not exactly in the places she wanted them to. She kept her head down, ashamed to be embarrassed about such a meaningless action. Well, meaningless as far as she was concerned.

"Still cold?" he asked, leaning to the side to try and see her face better. Reluctantly, she nodded, rubbing her legs for heat... and to keep herself from being tempted to look up at him.

Without warning, N lifted her so that she _was_ sitting sideways in his lap now, putting a hand behind her back as he kissed her, the other hand under her thigh, rubbing her skin.

The suddenness of it left her in shock, which took her a minute to recover from. When she finally processed what was going on, she pulled away and replaced her lips with her hands, pushing his face away. "W-what do you think you're doing?" She asked, the bewilderment clear in her voice.

"You said you were still cold. This is the easiest solution to the problem," he mumbled into her palms, taking his own hand from her though and grabbing her wrists.

He gave her no time to reply, pulling her up, their lips meeting again.

Opposing feelings rose within her, telling her to do all sorts of things. The two loudest arguments in her head were at war. One screamed, "**You can't sleep with the enemy! What are you doing! Get away from him already!**" The other simply said, "**Look at him. Can you ****_honestly_**** say that you'd be willing to stop and not regret it later?**"

That second voice made a good point.

Her wrist were released after she started to return the kiss, her hands now caressing his face.

She turned so that she was straddling him in place, grinding her hips against him ever so slowly.

She smirked against his lips when she heard the low groan rumbling from his throat, feeling something firm between her thighs.

Shoes were ditched when the kiss broke, N's hands skimming over her figure, waiting until she shrugged off his shirt and her vest before he pulled her tank top off. His hands then shifted to her back, spindly fingers tickling up her back and causing her to shudder. Chuckling, he pressed a kiss to her neck, trailing them down until he kissed the top of one breast, his hands finding her bra hook and unhooking it.

She let it slide down her arms, tossing it away to some random part of the car. Only one hand was on her back now, the other returning to rubbing her thigh, feeling as if his touch was setting her skin on fire.

He held her steadily and leaned her back as he leaned forward, lips pressed to her nipple. His teeth grazed it lightly before he began sucking gently, earning quiet, almost inaudible pants from her. She put her hands to the back of his head as his tongue licked around it and flicked it, the same being repeated to the other not long after.

When he stopped, he nipped at her skin as he worked his way up, pausing at the crook of her neck. He nipped a little harder there, sucking until a maroon circle bloomed on her otherwise clear skin. He repeated this process until he left a few other hickeys, dark red spotted in various places on her neck.

When they kissed again, her hands combed through his hair, moving down to his neck and sliding around and over his shoulders. Her fingers then trailed down his chest until they found the edge of his black undershirt, only grabbing hold of it since she was becoming distracted with their heated kiss.

Before N could beat her to it, Hilda tried to pry his lips open with her tongue, refusing to be the submissive partner.

His lips stayed tightly shut, much to her dismay, so she broke it, pulling the black undershirt off of him and discarding it. Once her lips were back on his, she placed her hands on his chest, taking her time as the felt down his body, stopping at his abs. Having come up with a plan, she unzipped his pants and slipped a hand into his boxers, grabbing hold of his length. Taking advantage of his momentary weakness which had been signaled with a grunt, she got his lips to part, darting her tongue into his mouth.

As their struggle for dominance went on, she pulled his pants down so that they fell to his ankles, being shaken off, then pulling his boxers down as well. Cheating in this struggle again, she had one hand around his length again, tauntingly sliding her hand up and down his shaft. She chuckled inwardly when she heard his throaty grunts and moans, pleased with the fact that he was finally relenting.

Once she had both hands moving along his length, pace fast now, she knew he wouldn't last much longer. When he murmured, "Hilda...," she removed her hands, not giving him the pleasure of coming.

She had also pulled away from the kiss, breathing lightly while he was panting a little, her movements pushing him to the edge, only to have her stop. It was her turn to give an irritating smirk as he scowled at her.

Pretending as if he let this go, he unbuttoned her shorts, with her assisting him in getting them off, her panties having been pulled off at the same time.. He rubbed her nub between his fingers, biting at her shoulder and grazing her collarbone, willing her to moan.

Her entrance was slick, his finger sliding in with ease, causing her to moan louder than she had a moment ago. He thrust his finger slowly inside her, teasing her as she did him. Once a second finger slipped in, he was moving his hand as fast as she had earlier, her voice breaking a few times as she groaned, feeling herself reaching her limit.

Pulling his fingers out, his hand moving to the small of her back, moving her forward so that she was leaning against him, leading himself into her. She let out a particularly sharp, short cry, throwing her head back. She felt tears prick her eyes, breathing raggedly for a moment as she looked down at him now.

His slight grin signified that he had done this on purpose, not giving her even a second to catch her breath. His hands were holding her waist now, gentle as he pulled out a little, with her putting her arms around his neck, eyes shut tight. Thrusting into again, her nails dug into his shoulders, her broken trills telling him how it felt.

Her moans were only partially silenced with a kiss, his own grunts masked by the noises she was making. Their hips met with each thrust, her nails creating jagged ribbons of light red across his skin with each sound of ecstasy.

For added vendetta one of his hands trailed down the contours of her waist, fingers gently skimming the plain to give her chills, to her clitoris, where he rubbed it lightly. N took his lips from hers to press them onto her shoulder, smirking into the niche, anticipating what was inevitably next.

Her walls contracted around him, the release of warm fluid making her throw her head back once more, crying out his name this time, the single letter resonating throughout the car.

When he came, he bit down on her shoulder roughly, causing her to both wince and shudder, his warmth filling her.

They both remained still for a few moments, heavy breathing and light panting the only thing that could be heard. His forehead rested on her shoulder and her head hug forward, looking at the mess of hair that shielded his face from her.

She groaned quietly when he pulled out of her, the trainer reluctantly climbing off of his lap and sitting next to him, hugging her knees again now that she was speckled with goosebumps for a second time.

Upon seeing her shivering, he stood, picking up his thermal and handing it to her.

Hilda stared at the piece of clothing for a moment before reluctantly taking it and putting it on, a bit embarrassed to be wearing his clothes. "Thanks," she muttered, picking up her panties and slipping them on to avoid looking at him.

He laughed inaudibly to himself at her peculiar bashfulness, picking up his own khakis and boxers, putting them on. He sat down next to her afterward, his eyebrows raising with surprise when she willingly put her head in his lap, curling up so that she was as close to him as she could be.

Keeping his smile to himself, he leaned back against the unforgiving steel, finding comfort stroking her silky hair.


End file.
